Oh No!
"Oh No!" is a song for the "Actin' Like Teens" album in Soul Kingdom BEAT!, with the performers being Carmelita, Kairi, Talwyn and Raymona. Lyrics Carmelita: Don't do love, don't do friends I'm only after success Kairi: Don't need a relationship I'll never soften my grip Don't want cash, don't want car Want it fast, want it hard Carmelita: Don't need money, don't need fame I just want to make a change Kairi: I just wanna change Carmelita: I just wanna change Kairi: I just wanna change Carmelita: I just wanna change Both: I just wanna change Carmelita: I know exactly what I want and who I want to be Kairi: I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine Carmelita & Kairi: I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no Talwyn: One track mind, one track heart If I fail, I'll fall apart Raymona: Maybe it is all a test 'Cause I feel like I'm the worst So I always act like I'm the best If you are not very careful Your possessions will possess you Talwyn: TV taught me how to feel Now real life has no appeal Raymona: It has no appeal Talwyn: It has no appeal Raymona: It has no appeal Talwyn: It has no appeal Both: It has no appeal Talwyn: I know exactly what I want and who I want to be Raymona: I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine Talwyn & Raymona: I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no Carmlita: I know exactly what Kairi: I want and who I want to be Talwyn: I know exactly why I Raymona: Walk and talk like a machine Carmelita & Kairi: I'm now becoming my own Talwyn & Raymona: Self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no Carmelita: I'm gonna live Kairi: I'm gonna fly Talwyn: I'm gonna fail Raymona: I'm gonna die Carmelita & Kairi: I'm gonna live Talwyn & Raymona: I'm gonna fly All: I'm gonna fail, gonna die, die, die, die Carmelita: I know exactly what I want and who I want to be Kairi: I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine Carmelita & Kairi: I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no Talwyn: I know exactly what I want and who I want to be Raymona: I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine Talwyn & Raymona: I'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecy Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no All: La, la, li La, la, lo La, la, la, la, la, lo La, la, li La, la, lo La, la, la, la, la, lo La, la, li La, la, lo La, la, la, la, la, lo Oh, oh no, oh no, oh no Trivia *This song was originally sung by Marina and the Diamonds. Category:Soul Kingdom BEAT! Category:Actin' Like Teens Category:SK Songs Category:BEAT! Carmelita Category:BEAT! Kairi Category:BEAT! Talwyn Category:BEAT! Raymona Category:English songs